The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved psychographs of the type that are used so as to express a message or a similar type of communication. More specifically it pertains to what may be termed "recording psychographs" inasmuch as they are construced in such a way that a record can be made of any communication expressed as a result of the use.
Message type psychographs are commonly constructed so as to utilize a principal or primary member carrying at least one indicia and a secondary member or indicator which is adapted to be moved to designate the indicia in order to express a communication or message through what either is or may be considered to be body movement of one or more persons to designate the indicia. Most commonly the indicia used comprises a series of letters and numerals on the primary member. Frequently, simple words or phrases capable of being used as answers to many questions are employed either instead of or in addition to letters and/or words.
On occasion the indicia can comprise common elements of musical notation. Further, in some less common uses of message type psychographs the indicia can comprise such things as a map, a diagram of a circuit, an outline of a body, a photograph or the like. For reasons which will be apparent from a consideration of the remainder of this document, this invention is not concerned with psychographs in which a message or other communication is expressed by other than conventional words, numbers or other symbols capable of being reproduced or recorded in the normal manner of any conventional written communication.
Although it is known to use a mechanical structure to obtain a printout of a message type communication obtained as a result of the use of a psychograph all commonly known message psychographs are of such a character than any information designated by the indicator of the instrument pointing to one or more indicia must either be remembered by a person who is using or who witnesses the operation of the structure. This frequently causes difficulty, particularly when the indicator is moved so as to designate a series of indicia in rapid succession or when a comparatively long message is being designated. As a consequence of this type of problem some communications expressed by or through the use of a psychograph are on occasion lost while others are garbled.